


Of Bow Ties and Garters and Teeth and Tigers

by orphan_account



Category: Lizzie Bennet Diaries
Genre: Bow Tieger, F/M, Smut, Wedding Night
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-01
Updated: 2013-03-01
Packaged: 2017-12-03 22:50:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/703523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>His hands rested lightly on her waist, hardly daring to believe that this was real. </p><p>Finally, after everything--after Netherfield and Collins and Collins and Pemberley Digital and Lydia and Wickham and Bing and Jane and everything--it was their wedding night. And any minute now, William Darcy was going to get to have sex with his wife, Lizzie Darcy, for the first time. </p><p>(Warning: THIS IS PURE SMUT.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of Bow Ties and Garters and Teeth and Tigers

"Ready tiger?"

Lizzie's voice was a low throaty growl in Will's ear, and it was all that was necessary to make his pulse skyrocket and his cock throb. She stood on tiptoe in front of him, her hands pressing against his shoulders to lift her lips to his ear. His hands rested lightly on her waist, hardly daring to believe that this was real.

Finally, after everything--after Netherfield and Collins and Collins and Pemberley Digital and Lydia and Wickham and Bing and Jane and everything--it was their wedding night. And any minute now, William Darcy was going to get to have sex with his wife, Lizzie _Darcy_ , for the first time.

"I asked," began Lizzie, slipping off her silk robe, "if you were _ready_." The robe fell away to reveal Will's wife clad only in lacy black lingerie. Well, _almost_ only.

"Is that...?" Will asked.

Lizzie nodded, a sultry smile spreading across her lips, and a slight moan escaped him. Because around his wife's milky white thigh was a splash of red---a bowtie shaped splash, surrounded by black lace.

"Jane turned it into a garter for me. For us."

"Can we please not talk about your sister right now?" William asked, his voice quite strained.

"Personally, I was hoping we could not talk at all," Lizzie answered with a wink.

"Good idea," he murmured, and then the last of his patience snapped (which was fine, because he was her husband and he was _allowed_ ), and he scooped Lizzie up in his arms and tossed her roughly into their marriage bed, gently settling down atop her.

"Easy tiger," she gasped into his neck, accompanying her words with the swirling of her tongue and the scraping of her teeth.

"Oh my god, you are so sexy," he breathed against her face, quickly covering her lips with his. He grabbed her hands, stretching them above her head and pinning them beneath his own. He kissed her deeply, her lips parting beneath his, their tongues dancing together, their moans mixing as he pressed his weight down on her. He felt her hips buck underneath him.

Lizzie pulled her mouth away, breathing hard. "Silly Will. You're still dressed," she purred against his jaw. He quickly pulled off his shirt. And then her hands were on his belt, his bulging shaft brushing against her hands as she quickly reduced him to his dark red silk boxers.

He pressed a kiss to her neck, feeling her skin flush beneath his lips. "I'd say you're much too overdressed yourself," he whispered. And then he was kissing a trail down her body.

From her neck to her breasts, where he gently removed her bra, tossing it casually over the side of the bed. He took one perfect pink nipple between his teeth, nibbling it gently, before collapsing his mouth around it, swirling his tongue against her tender skin, sucking and teasing her right breast. Her other breast he groped with his hand, gently kneading it before capturing her nipple in a tight pinch. Her heaving chest, ragged with uneven breaths, made his groin stir with pleasure. But it wasn't time for that yet.

From her breasts, his mouth traveled down her stomach, planting kisses along the way to her black lace panties. "My my, darling. There seems to be entirely too much fabric here," he said, gently slipping his hands under the lace and pulling it off of his wife, careful not to disturb the red bow tie garter.

Lizzie responded with a moan that heated Will's skin.

He grabbed her hips and flicked his tongue against her clit. Then he moved his mouth down to press a kiss against her warm, wet folds. " _More_ ," she whispered. But Will ignored her, continuing his trek down her body.

His mouth skimmed down her smooth thigh until he found the garter, the red costume theater bow tie looking much better down here, trimmed in black lace, than it ever had around her neck. He caught the garter in his mouth, his teeth scraping against Lizzie's thigh, as he slowly worked it off her leg. He spit it from his mouth and looked down at his naked wife lying before him.

Her eyes were dark with desire and her breasts were heaving and he was so incredibly in love with her.

He returned his mouth to her pussy, this time working to give her pleasure. He used his tongue and teeth and lips to tease and press and suck until she was anxiously bucking her hips against his mouth.

"OH MY GOD WILL," she moaned in agony, just the bitter edge of ecstasy creeping into her voice. "Oh my god please just _GIVE IT TO ME TIGER_ ," she shouted, her voice ragged.

"Give what to you?" He asked, teasing. But his voice was low and hoarse. He was as much on the edge as she was, her pleasure fueling his, the burning heat of desire threatening to consume him.  

" _Anything_ ," she begged.

So he slipped a finger, and then two, inside of her, pumping them as he attended to her clit with his mouth. Delicious, helpless sounds escaped from Lizzie's mouth and then he felt her walls clench around his fingers and watched his wife spill into a pool of wordless bliss.

"I love you," she breathed, once she managed to catch her breath.

"And I love you," he said, moving so that their faces were level. Her auburn hair was spread out on the pillow beneath her, shining like the flames of his lust. He yearned for her.

Suddenly, she had flipped over onto him, scorching his mouth with a kiss before slowly lowering herself onto him. And then he was inside of her and every thought faded away except for his screaming desire.

Her hands were clamped on his shoulders and his hands were gripping the curve of her ass. His hips bucked underneath her own, thrusting into her as she sat astride him, breasts hanging down to tickle his chest.

Moving his hands to squeeze her against him, Will flipped them over so that he was on top of her once more. She moaned as the weight of him settled against her. Looking at her beautiful face, William began to thrust into her deep and hard. He could feel her delicious shudders as she came, squeezing his member tight and tipping him into his own orgasm and then he was falling falling falling in love with her over and over again.  

* * *

 

Afterwards, she lay naked in his arms, idly playing with the bow tie garter.

"Hey Lizzie?" William said, stroking her hair and holding her close and still hardly daring to believe that this was real.

"Yeah Will?"

"Um," he said, blushing slightly, "I like it when you call me tiger."

Lizzie giggled, blushing a bit herself. "Yeah, so do Gigi and Fitz."

"Can we please not talk about my sister right now?"

She leaned over and kissed his neck. ""Personally, I was hoping we could not talk at all...Tiger."

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was written on request and I just want to say that writing it was mortifying and I blushed a lot and I am so glad that none of you actually know who I am. Thank God for the internet and anonymity. 
> 
> Sorry if it was really horrible! Idk how to smut.


End file.
